This invention relates generally to hand tools. More specifically, the present invention relates to a roofer's ripping spade or a shingle stripping shovel that is provided a fulcrum below the blade of the tool head without requiring welding or like processes which tend to weaken the blade.
Traditionally, the spade or shovel which has been used to strip shingles from an old roof has utilized a tool head having a relatively flat blade that has a piece of "V"-shaped steel strapping welded to its back-side or lower surface. The steel strapping provides a fulcrum for the tool head which facilitates the prying off of old shingles from the roof.
The primary shortcoming of this standard design for roofer's ripping spades or shingle stripping shovels is that when the piece of V-shaped steel strapping is welded in place, the spot welding degrades the shovel blade. Often one or more of the spot welds will break and the strapping will be lost or the tool will be rendered useless for its intended purpose. Additionally, the process of welding steel strapping to the lower surface of the blade increases the cost of manufacturing the roofer's ripping spade because, and in addition to the cost and weight of the steel strapping material itself, there are additional costs incurred in connection with the welding process, slag cleaning, and further re-heat treating or annealing the shovel blade to eliminate brittle spots caused by the welding process.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a roofer's ripping spade that may be manufactured utilizing improved materials and processes, which overcomes the drawbacks noted above, utilizes composite tool handles for increased strength and longevity of the tool itself, and which may be manufactured efficiently and at lower cost than prior ripping spades and shingle stripping shovels. In particular, a novel roofer's ripping spade is needed which eliminates the welding of V-shaped steel strapping to a lower surface of the blade, and the increased manufacturing costs associated therewith. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.